Sirius et Remus de A à Z
by Mademoiz'ailes Isuzu
Summary: Vous êtes fan de Yaoi ? Vous êtes fan de Sirius et Remus ? Et bien cette fanfiction est pour vous ! Voici un recueil de one-shot sur le couple Sirius/Remus de A comme Amour à Z.
1. A comme Amour

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Je vous avais promis une fic avant Noël, et bah la voilà ! _

_Il s'agit d'un recueil de One-Shot sur Sirius et Remus (encore 3 !) C'est tout mignon, ça déborde d'amour et ça sent l'eau de rose à plein nez, parce que c'est bientôt Noël qu'on est utopique et que tout le monde s'aiment (ou alors parce qu'il fait froid et que faut bien se rechauffer, comme vous voulez ^^)._

_Donc voilà le premier chapitre, A comme Amour, **attention**, guimauve inside !_

* * *

**A comme Amour**

- Je t'aime !

Sirius regarda son petit ami avec amour,

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Je t'aime grand comme ça, fit le loup-garou en écartant ses bras autant qu'il le pouvait

- Et moi je t'aime autant que de là, à là bas, répondit le brun indiquant la longueur du lac devant lequel ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

- Moi je t'aime autant que la distance qu'il y a entre Poudlard et Dumstrang.

- Moi je t'aime autant que la distance entre Londres et Sidney.

- Moi je t'aime autant que la distance entre la terre et le soleil.

- Et moi je t'aime encore plus que ça, ajouta le jeune homme ne sachant plus quoi dire d'autre

- Moi je t'aime encore plus que tu peux l'imaginer, déclara le blond.

- Et moi encore plus que toi tu ne peux de l'imaginer, répondit Sirius en lui volant un baiser.

- Tu ne fais que répéter ce que je dis. Fit Remus en faisant mine de bouder

- Alors je vais trouver autre chose. Je t'aime tellement que je peux passer des heures avec toi à essayer de savoir qui de nous deux aime le plus l'autre, je t'aime tellement que tu me transforme en guimauve.

- Moi je t'aime tellement que…

- Que tu arrives à te passer de tes livres quand tu es avec moi ? Interrompit Sirius

- Je t'aime tellement que je peux t'écouter parler de quiddich pendant des heures, que je peux supporter le fait que tu sois un véritable gamin quand tu t'y met, que je peux réparer toutes tes conneries sans broncher, que je ne peux pas résister à tes beaux yeux quand tu m'implores de t'aider pour ton devoir de métamorphose que tu fais à la dernière minutes alors que tu avais plus d'un mois pour le préparer…

- Tu me fais passer pour un gamin insupportable là !

- Je ne dis pas que tu n'es que ça, mais quand tu t'y mets tu es vraiment un gamin insupportable. Mais je t'aime tellement que je te supporte même quand tu es insupportable.

- Et le reste, tu le supporte aussi ?

- Non le reste j'en profite !

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu aimes en moi.

- J'aime quand tu me réveilles tout doucement le matin

- Et quand je te réveille avec une bataille de polochons ?

- J'aime aussi. J'aime quand je suis dans tes bras, et que je me sens exceptionnel

- Mais tu es exceptionnel !

- J'aime bien dormir avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité, j'aime bien me réveiller à côté de toi, j'aime bien quand je me réveille avant toi et que je peux te regarder dormir, j'aime bien quand tu te réveilles avant moi et que tu joues avec mes cheveux avant que je me réveille.

Sirius regardait son petit ami, ce n'était pourtant que quelques mots, mais c'était tellement plus, des preuves d'amour. Le blond commençait à rougir et continuait pourtant :

- J'aime quand tu m'embrasses, j'aime quand tu fais glisser tes mains tout le long de mon dos, j'aime quand tu me tiens les hanches.

Sirius saisit le loup-garou par les hanches et le posa à califourchon sur ses genoux, il l'embrassa et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux en le regardant dans les yeux, et il commença à réciter.

- J'aime quand tu manges du chocolat avec délice, j'aime te regarder lire, j'aime te voir sourire pendant que tu lis, j'aime t'observer prendre des notes alors que tu es très concentré pendant les cours. J'aime quand tu me regardes en sachant très bien que je vais faire une connerie mais que tu dis rien pour ne pas te fâcher, j'aime quand tu soupire en pensant que je suis vraiment exaspérant, j'aime quand t'arrive pour réparer mes bourdes, j'aime quand alors que je viens de faire une connerie tu es quand même gentil avec moi. J'aime quand tu m'écoutes pendant des heures parler de quiddich alors que dans le fond tu détestes ça, j'aime quand tu me regardes jouer au quiddich parce que tu sais que ça va me faire plaisir alors qu'en fait tu préférerais te plonger dans tes bouquins. J'aime te regarder dormir en jouant avec tes cheveux, j'aime bien m'endormir quand tu es dans mes bras. J'aime quand tu me demandes de t'embrasser, j'aime quand tes yeux me demande te t'embrasser et même des fois plus, j'aime quand tu rougis.

Remus qui avait les joues parfaitement rouge murmura « embrasse-moi » et le brun ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

_Et voilà, alors est-ce que le premier chapitre vous a plu ? A très bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre (ce week end normalement :))._


	2. B

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre de Sirius et Remus de A à Z._

_Merci à Simply Obscure, fan2haru, miss teigne, Loulou2a, ediawe et Ocechan pour vos reviews ! (Et merci à Ocechan d'avoir rajouté ma fic à la communauté du Parti du Yaoiste Sirmusien, si vous ne connaissez pas allez voir !)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**B comme Bisous, bégaiement, bonne nuit, baisers…**

- bRemus, Remus !

Remus qui jusque là dormais se releva d'un coup sec et percuta Sirius qui était penché au dessus de son lit, plus précisément ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Sirius.

- Euh ex… excuse moi Sirius, dit Remus encore pas bien réveillé et les joues rouges

- C'est… c'est rien, répondit celui-ci encore plus rouge.

Un ange passa.

- C'était pourquoi que tu m'as réveillé ?

- Apparemment James faisait une balade nocturne, Peter l'a suivit ils vont se faire attraper par Rusard !

Un autre ange passe.

- Oui… de toute façon on peut rien faire pour eux, déclara Remus, et comment tu sais ça ?

- Je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure et j'ai vu que Peter et James n'étais pas dans la chambre, j'ai regardé sur la carte et j'ai vu que Rusard approchait d'eux…

- Maintenant c'est trop tard non ?

- Oui ils sont dans le bureau de Rusard, dit Sirius en regardant la carte.

- Donc on ne peut rien faire avant demain

- Oui, on ferait mieux de se recoucher, bon bah bonne nuit Moony

- Bonne nuit Sirius

Remus était à peine rendormis que Sirius était à nouveau penché sur le lit de Remus

- Hé Remus

- Celui se réveilla et se redressa en évitant soigneusement les lèvres de son ami

- Quoi ?

- Et bien c'est bizarre James n'a pas pris ni la carte ni sa cape

- Oui en effet c'est bizarre, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

- Et bien comme du coup on a la carte et la cape…

- Hors de question que je me balade la nuit dans Poudlard alors que James et Peter se sont déjà fait attrapé, même avec une cape d'invisibilité ! Dit fermement Remus

Sirius avait l'air déçu.

- Je sais que c'est idiot mais on peu rien faire Sirius, ils se sont fait attraper, c'est comme ça il n'avait qu'a pas traîner dans Poudlard en pleine nuit, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire et je te déconseille de faire quoi que se soit. Pour une fois qu'il y a une connerie dont tu n'es pas responsable. Et puis à mon avis Rusard surveille de près la salle commune de Gryffondor à l'heure qu'il est.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la carte, encore une fois, Remus avait raison.

- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé tout à l'heure, je ne suis jamais très bien au réveil, s'excusa Remus

- En même temps je t'ai réveillé deux fois en une nuit, c'est normal que tu t'énerves.

Remus esquissa un sourire, Sirius était mignon quand il essayait par tout les moyens de sauver James. Sirius aimait bien quand Remus souriait alors qu'ils venaient de faire des conneries, comme si tout s'effaçait en un rien de temps, puis il repensa au bisou qu'ils avaient accidentellement échangé, il se mit alors à rougir. Remus regarda étonné Sirius avant de se souvenir lui aussi du fameux bisou et de rougir encore plus.

Un ange passa, (le troisième en une soirée, ça fait beaucoup non ?).

Sirius regardait Remus et ses joues rouges, il était vraiment mignon comme ça, il avait envie de le faire rougir encore plus, et pour le coup c'est lui qui se mit à rougir plus, il passa des joues roses au joues couleurs tomates bien mures. Le fait n'échappa pas Remus qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Sirius, qui était toujours assis sur le lit de Remus, s'approcha de lui et effleura doucement ses lèvres.

Le baiser, si on peut le considérer comme tel, fut bref, le loup garou n'eu même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit, mais lorsque Sirius réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire son visage entier devint écarlate. Le visage de Remus n'en était pas loin non plus, on aurait dit un concourt à celui qui aurait le visage le plus rouge. Remus n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits et bredouillait des choses incompréhensible, Sirius pour le faire taire déposa un vrai baiser sur les lèvres de Remus.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le loup, ayant retrouvé en partie ses esprits.

Je sais pas, répondit honnêtement le brun

Et bien continue, parce qu'à la réflexion j'aime bien, conclu le loup-garou avant d'embrasser Sirius

Les baisers maladroit du début était loin derrière quand Sirius s'assit à califourchon sur Remus pendant que celui-ci commençait à le déshabiller, Sirius ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait pendant que Remus gémissait son nom. Mais au matin quand James et Peter rentrèrent après avoir passé la nuit dans le bureau de Rusard, les retrouvèrent tout les deux tout nu dans le même lit, après avoir passé une nuit dans le bureau de Rusard, ils durent bien s'avouer ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Et comme il avait bien aimé, ils recommencèrent de nombreuse fois.

...

* * *

_Et voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)! A demain pour le troisième chapitre, nous verrons C comme contes !_


	3. C comme contes

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Et voici (déjà) le troisième chapitre de Sirius et Remus de A à Z._

_Merci à Simply Obscure, fan2haru, ediawe, Loulou2a, les chevalier du fandom et à Svetlana Black pour vos reviews :)._

_Je me suis particulièrement bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**C** comme **c**ontes

Il était une fois dans une **c**ontrée pas si lointaine, un prince **c**harmant nommé Sirius. Il aimait le **c**lafouti aux **c**erises, les **c**arambars au **c**aramel, le **c**oca **c**ola, le **c**hocolat **c**haud et la **c**onfiture de fraise*. Un jour une terrible sorcière nommé **C**indy vint frapper à la porte de son magnifique **c**hâteau.

-Files moi ta réserve de **c**ookies et **c**inq bouteilles de **c**hampagne ! Dit-elle lorsque le Prince Sirius vint lui ouvrir

- Hors de question ! répondit **c**elui-**c**i

- Et bien puisque **c**'est ainsi je vais te transformer en

- **C**rapaud ? demanda Sirius horrifié.

-Non en **c**hien ! Répliqua la sorcière, j'ai pas eu le temps de recharger mes sorts et je n'ai plus la métamorphose en **c**rapaud en stock.

Ainsi le prince se trouva **c**hangé en **c**hien, il fut d'abord heureux d'avoir échappé à la métamorphose en **c**rapaud avant de se rendre **c**ompte d'une **c**hose, il était **c**onnu que les **c**rapauds se **c**hangeaient en prince **c**harmant, **c**'est pour **c**ela que les princesses acceptaient de les embrasser, mais les **c**hiens, ça ne s'était encore jamais vu. Il était vraiment mal barré, dans la merdre jusqu'au **c**ou.

Dans la **c**ontré voisine, une princesse se préparait à aller au bal, sa marraine la fée lui avait fabriqué la plus splendide des robes et avait même réussi à **c**hanger une **c**itrouille en **c**arrosse et attelait maintenant **c**inq magnifiques **c**hevaux blanc à **c**elui-**c**i pour que **C**endrillon puisse faire une arrivée distinguée.

Son arrivé fut remarquée par tous, sauf par le Prince, qui sirotait tranquillement un **c**hocolat **c**haud à la terrasse qui surplombait les jardins.

- Prince Remus, vint l'avertir un valet, toutes les princesses que vous avez invitées sont désormais arrivé, même la sublime **C**endrillon, les invités vous attendent.

- Hé bien qu'ils attendent, ce n'est pas moi qui est organisé ce bal mais le prince James, il voulait absolument voir la princesse Lily et en a profiter pour inviter toute les princesses des **c**ontrée voisines pour essayer de me **c**aser. Et puis je n'ai aucune envie de danser **c**e soir.

- Allons mon prince, les invités vous attendent pour pouvoir **c**ommencer à danser, lancez la première danse et disparaissez ensuite.

Le prince dut bien s'y résoudre.

Après une valse il retourna à la terrasse avant de **c**onstater qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit, et qu'il allait devoir se cacher. Mais **C**endrillon la **c**hieuse vint alors lui parler, elle lui raconta des **c**onneries pendant au moins une **c**inquantaine de minutes.

Le prince Peter vint le délivrer en invitant **C**endrillon à danser, avant que **c**elle-**c**i n'est eue le temps de refuser elle se retrouva sur la piste de danse. Le prince Remus s'enfuit dans les jardins, la pleine lune était sur le point de se lever, il se transforma alors en loup garou, en effet une malédiction planait sur lui depuis sa naissance, son père avait refusé de donner sa réserve de **c**ookies à une **c**ertaine sorcière **C**indy, et sa vengeance avait été terrible.

Le loup se mit alors à errer à travers les jardins à la recherche d'une proie, il commença par dévorer les sept **c**hevreaux de la bergerie avant de quitter les jardins princiers et de s'aventurer dans la forêt. Il croisa alors une fillette vêtue d'un **c**haperon rouge.

- Que transportes-tu dans ton panier ? demanda le prince.

- Une galette et un petit pot de beurre pour ma grand-mère malade, répondit la fillette.

- Je préfère les **c**rêpes et la **c**onfiture, dit le lycanthrope avant de manger la petite fille.

« Mince, se dit Remus, j'aurais du lui demander où habitait sa grand-mère, j'ai encore faim et en plus j'ai froid, j'aurais bien besoin d'un **c**hocolat **c**haud. »

Le prince **c**ontinua son **c**hemin, il trouva alors 3 petites maison, une en paille, une en bois et une en brique. Elles étaient habitées par trois petits **c**ochons bien dodus, Remus mit le feu au deux premières maison avant de déguster du **c**ochon grillé. Pour la troisième il **c**assa un **c**arreau pour entrer et mangea le dernier **c**ochon tout **c**ru.

Il serait bien resté dans cette maison de brique auprès de la cheminer, mais du vent s'infiltrait par le **c**arreau **c**assé, le loup avait toujours froid, et toujours aussi faim. Il décida donc de **c**ontinuer son **c**hemin à travers la forêt pour trouver la maison de la grand-mère, peut être qu'elle savait faire les **c**rêpes à la **c**onfiture ?

Pendant ce temps, **C**endrillon dansait avec le prince Peter, celui-ci la dévorait de ces yeux vitreux. **C**endrillon songeait depuis un moment à quitter la **c**érémonie, quand Peter approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser se fut la goute d'eau qui fait déborder la **c**ruche, elle s'enfuit en courant laissant derrière un soulier de vair. Peter voulu lui **c**ourir après mais il se **c**assa la figure en glissant sur le soulier tomba sur le **c**ul et se cassa le **c**occyx.

Remus finit par trouver la maison de la grand-mère, il toqua à la porte

- Tire la **c**hevillette et la bobinette **c**herra

N'ayant aucune idée de ce que pouvait être une **c**hevillette ni une bobinette encore moins ce que voulait dire **c**herra, le prince défonça la porte d'un grand **c**oup de **c**oude.

- Hé mémé tu sais faire les **c**rêpes à la **c**onfiture ?

- Oui sauf que je n'ai pas de **c**onfiture, mais j'ai du sucre.

Non seulement la mémé n'avait pas de confiture, ni autre chose commençant par un **c** pour satisfaire l'auteure. Ni **c**itrouilles, ni **c**ourgettes, ni **c**oncombres, ni d'autres **c**ucurbitacées, ni **c**houx, ni **c**hou-fleur, ni **c**houx de Bruxelles ou autre **c**rucifère. Pas de **c**itron non plus, ni **c**erise, ni **c**oca **c**ola, ni **c**ake, ni **c**harlotte au **c**hocolat, ni **c**roissant, ni **c**ookies, ni **c**hocolat **c**haud. Pas de **c**ane non plus, ni **c**aille, ni **c**anard, ni **c**revette, ni **c**rabe ou autre **c**rustacé, ni **c**achalot, ni d'autre **c**étacé, ni **c**alamar, et encore moins de **c**arambar ou de **c**aramel. Mais pire encore, elle n'avait pas de **c**ulotte mais semblait par **c**ontre avoir **c**onsommé du **c**rack.

- Allez vient mon loup, tu serras le **c**ow-boy et moi le **c**heval

Le lycanthrope n'ayant aucune envie de faire le **c**ama sutra** avec une mémé **c**inglé et presque **c**hauve, il essaya de la manger, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas bon goût. Vielle ou non, la mémé **c**riait fort, et un **c**hasseur qui passait par là se pointa pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le loup s'enfuit en **c**ourant avec les **c**rêpes, s'est alors qu'au détour d'un **c**hemin il **c**roisa un **c**hien noir.

Il lui semblait qu'il **c**onnaissait **c**e **c**hien, ce qui était ridicule, **c**'était la première fois qu'il voyait un **c**hien de cette sorte. Le **c**hien et le loup se décidèrent alors de **c**ontinuer leur **c**hemin ensemble, mais le loup avait de plus en plus froid. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors dans une petite **c**haumière après que le loup ait mangé sept petits bonhommes et une fille étonnamment blanche.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'un dénommé **C**édric, **c**afé en main, **c**herchait partout les **c**lefs de sa **C**itroën **c**ouleur **c**itron, Remus redevenu humain se réveillait nu dans un petit lit aux **c**ôtés d'un **c**hien noir.

- Merci le **c**hien, dit Remus, grâce à toi je n'ai pas eu froid **c**ette nuit, dit Remus tout en **c**aressant le chien.

Le prince Remus passa sa main sur son ventre douloureux

- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop mangé.

Le **c**hien sauta du lit et revint **c**inq minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et un **c**omprimé **c**ontre le mal de ventre posé sur un plateau qu'il tenait dans sa gueule (bah oui c'est un conte, tout est possible).

Remus incrédule avala le **c**omprimé et le verre d'eau.

- Merci le chien, t'as mérité un bisou ! dit le prince en embrassant le chien.

- Au fait le chien, comment tu t'appelles ?

Remus s'attendais à un Ouaf, mais à la place le **c**hien se **c**hangea en homme devant ses yeux et il répondu :

- Sirius, prince **c**harmant, pour vous servir.

- Oui très **c**harmant en effet, dit le loup garou tout en contemplant le corps dévêtu et parfait du prince.

- Je n'ai rien à vous envier rétorqua **c**elui-ci.

**C**upidon qui passa par là n'avait rien manqué de la scène, elle*** était une véritable fan de Yaoi elle décida de leurs décocher une flèche et elle les regarda s'envoyer en l'air dans la **c**hambre des sept nains.

Pendant ce temps, la sorcière **C**indy **c**herchait d'autre méfait à accomplir, elle jeta son dévolu sur la trop belle **C**endrillon. Elle prépara un **c**itron empoisonné et alla toquer chez la princesse.

- Bonjour ma belle ? Veux-tu un **c**itron ?

- Non merci, je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est vraiment aimable à vous. Ça vous dirait d'entrer manger des **c**ookies ?

La sorcière fut tellement **c**ontente qu'elle leva la malédiction du Prince Remus et décida de cesser de donner à Lily le philtre d'indifférence qu'elle lui donnait depuis des années pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sous le **c**harme du prince James.

Un mois plus tard le prince James et la princesse Lily se marièrent, en venant aux noces Peter mourus écrasé par une **C**itroën **c**ouleur **c**itron **c**onduite par un **C**édric qui avait retrouvé ses **c**lefs, et les Princes Remus et Sirius profitèrent de la **c**érémonie pour annoncer leurs fiançailles.

Et ils vécurent tous heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

_*Si je n'ai pas dit **c**onfiture de **c**itron, c'est bien pour faire référence à la fanfiction **c**onfiture de fraise de la fée **c**lochette (elle est maintenant sur FF sous le pseudo l'elfe et la fée), lisez cette fic, elle est tout à fait délicieuse !_

_**Oui je sais c'est Kama sutra, (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^)_

_*** Oui, comme l'a déjà dit Writer of the Shadows (enfin quand je l'ai lu c'était sur PMW et c'était Guizmo) Cupidon est une femme._

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt pour le chapitre D :)!_


	4. D comme démoniaque

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Et voici le quatrième chapitre de Sirius et Remus de A à Z !_

_Merci à Miss teigne, Loulou2a, Misstako-chan, Svetlana Black, Ocechan et Pomeline pour vos reviews :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**D comme démoniaque**

- Sirius tu ferais mieux de commencer à réviser, c'est quand même ce qu'il y a de plus important les ASPIC !

- J'ai encore largement le temps de m'y mettre, mon chéri, je commence la semaine prochaine, répondit l'intéressé.

- Ça va faire un mois que tu dis ça ! lâcha Remus excédé.

- Enfin Lunard, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça

Sirius était en train de lire une revue sur le quiddich allongé sur son lit, pendant que Remus faisait les cents pas essayant désespérément de convaincre son petit ami de réviser pour les examens comme il le faisait depuis plus d'un mois.

- Tu veux être Aurore, c'est l'une des professions qui demande les meilleurs résultats et tu ne révise pas ! C'est parfaitement normal que je m'inquiète ! C'est dans deux semaines les ASPIC !

- Tu oublies que je suis doué naturellement.

- Oui mais là tu pourrais faire un effort !

- J'ai déjà de bonnes notes.

- Et tu pourrais facilement en avoir des excellentes !

- Remichou…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je te préviens Sirius Orion Black, si tu ne commence pas à réviser dès ce soir, tu es privé de sexe pendant un mois !

A ces mots, Sirius Orion Black tomba de son lit.

- Quoi ! Mais Mumus tu ne peux pas me faire ça

- Si parfaitement !

- Attends, toi aussi tu te prive de sexe.

- Je ne suis pas idiot Patmol, mais si c'est la seule chose à faire pour que tu révises, je suis prêt à quelques sacrifices.

- Mais tu es horrible ! s'indigna Sirius

- Pas plus que toi. Répondit le loup garou content de lui.

Sirius dut se résoudre, quelques minutes plus tard il était en train de réviser dans la chambre avec Remus.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas descendre dans la salle commune pour réviser ? ça me permettrait de vérifier que James et Peter révisent, et de les aider aussi.

- Non, je veux pas que tout le monde me voit réviser, répondit Sirius boudeur.

- Je comprends, certain pourrait avoir une attaque en te voyant bosser.

Remus éclata de rire, dire qu'il y a quelque minutes encore il était cherchait encore désespérément une manière de faire bosser Sirius.

...

- Alors, tu as tout retenu ? Quel est l'événement majeur de la guerre des trolls ?

- T'as pas chaud toi ? demanda Sirius avant de déboutonner sa chemise, dévoilant son torse parfait.

- Non, mais tu pourrais répondre à ma question.

- C'est évidemment leurs alliances avec les gobelins.

- Bon passons à la révolte des elfes, tu connais les dates ?

- 1349-1374.

- Bien, et comment à commencé la revolte ?

- La mort du doyen des elfes dans un combat opposant des sorciers.

- Et la fin de revolte ?

- Après la mort de prêt de la moitié de l'armée rebelle des elfes. Dis Remus, on peux passer au sortilège, j'en ai assez de l'histoire de la magie.

- Ça fait à peine ¼ d'heure qu'on a commencé !

- C'est suffisant.

- Tu es désespérant ! Passons au sortilège alors.

- Oui je ne me souviens pas bien de celui là, tu peux me remontrer le mouvement exact ?

- Bien sûr

Remus se leva et montra remontra le sortilège que Sirius maitrisait pourtant parfaitement il y a quelques jours et qu'il avait étrangement soudainement oublié.

- Mais non, le mouvement du poignet doit être un plus large, comme ça.

Remus corrigeait les mouvements de Sirius, essayant d'être imperturbable face à tous les effleurements que celui-ci faisait, visiblement parfaitement attentionnel.

- Tu me fais un bisou si j'y arrive ? demanda Sirius essayant d'être innocent.

- Bon d'accord.

Et mystérieusement, Sirius parvint sans aucun mal à reproduire exactement le geste qu'il fallait pour lancer le sort.

- Et maintenant, mon bisou !

- Tu es irrécupérable, ça fait 10 minutes que tu te fiches de moi, tout ça pour obtenir un bisou.

- Bisou !

…

- Sirius

- Oui ?

- On avait dit un _**bisou**_, alors pourquoi t'es en train de déboutonner ma chemise ?

- Je suis sûr que t'as chaud.

- Tu es vraiment … je ne sais même pas ce qu'on peut dire dans ton cas !

- Je sais.

- Bon ça suffit arrête maintenant !

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Je trouve que j'ai bien mérité une petite récompense.

- On a révisé même pas ½ h

- C'est mon maximum.

- Privé de sexe pendant une semaine !

- Mais bien sûr ! dit Sirius en allongeant le loup garou sur le lit.

- Sirius, je ne rigole pas là, arrête tout de suite !

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas l'air crédible une seconde ?

- Non mais tu va voir !

Remus commençait à se débattre pour échapper aux assauts de son petit ami, malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire connaissait son point faible, un bisou dans le cou et il était perdu.

- Tu es vraiment _démoniaque_, dit Remus n'essayant même plus de résister, oui _démoniaque_, c'est exactement ça !

* * *

_Et voilà c'est finis, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_A demain, normalement, pour la lettre E :)_


	5. E comme Est ce que

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci à Simply Obscure, Miss teigne, Ocechan, MissTako-chan et Pomeline pour vos reviews :)_

_Au départ ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment prévue comme vous pouvez le voir, je l'ai modifié à la dernière minute (c'est pour ça que je publie si tard). A la base c'était juste un dialogue, sans commentaire ni rien d'autre, qu'un dialogue, comme du théatre sans didasqualies. A la dernière minute j'ai décider de rajouter du texte parce que je trouvais qu'on y comprenait pas grand chose, en fait surtout on ne captait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Remus, et au final ça donne ce que vous avez sous les yeux. Bref du coup je sais pas trop... J'espère que ça va vous plaire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**E comme Est-ce que**

- Remus ?

- Oui Siri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Remus sans lever le nez de son livre

- Est-ce que tu sais où il va le soleil la nuit ?

- Il va de l'autre côté de la terre pour éclairer le reste du monde.

- Est-ce que tu pense que le soleil pourrait décider de ne plus nous éclairer et rester de l'autre côté de la terre ?

- Non, parce que c'est la terre qui tourne et elle n'arrêtera jamais de tourner.

- Et les étoiles, elles sont où le jour ?

- Elles sont toujours là, elles ne bougent pas, c'est juste que le soleil nous éclaire tellement qu'on ne peut plus les voir, il nous éblouit.

- C'est comme quand j'arrive, tout le monde ne voit plus que moi.

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oui c'est un peu ça, mais tu devrais éviter de te comparer au soleil, ta tête ne va plus passer par les portes.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le ciel il est bleu ?

- Non je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas le savoir un jour ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de savoir ?

- Pas pour l'instant.

- Est-ce que je te dérange avec mes questions ?

- Non.

- Mais tu es en train de lire, je te dérange non ?

Le loup garou leva le nez de son livre.

- Non tu ne me dérange pas, je te trouve adorable.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, on est ami, on ne le serait pas si je ne t'aimais pas.

- Oui, mais est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui je t'aime vraiment.

- Et si je mourrais, est-ce que tu serais triste ?

- Bien sûr que je serais triste.

- Est-ce que tu continuerais à vivre comme avant ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à imaginer ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie après ta mort.

- Est-ce que tu me crois si je te dis que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ?

- Je crois que tu le pense vraiment.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

Remus lâcha son livre sous le coup de la surprise.

- Euh… je…

Remus regardait Sirius, il essayait de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Savait-il, avait t'il deviné ses sentiments ? Est-ce qu'il voulait s'en moquer ou était-il sincère ? Avait-il prémédité sa question, avait-il dès le départ prévu de la posée, avait-il établit sa liste de question dans le seul but d'arriver à celle-ci ? Ou la posait-il comme ça sans y avoir réfléchit, sans même penser aux conséquences ? Peut être était juste un test ? Sirius avait deviné et voulait juste confirmer ses soupçons.

L'esprit de Remus s'embrouillait de milles-et-une questions, Sirius le voyait bien et pour clarifier son esprit, effacer d'un seul coup toutes ces questions, il en posa une.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien que je t'embrasse ?

Remus vit alors distinctement dans les yeux de Sirius tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait, et sans hésitation il répondit :

- Oui.


	6. Problème technique

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Désolée pas de chapitre pour aujourd'hui ni pour un petit bout de temps.

J'ai eu, comme qui dirait, un petit problème technique. En effet, ma clé usb avec toutes mes fanfics s'est cassée en deux (le connecteur usb est resté dans l'ordi alors que je la retirais de l'ordi).

A part ça ma clé ne semble pas endommagé, je devrais pouvoir recupérer toute mes données, reste plus qu'à trouver un réparateur, (sachant que j'ai déjà contacté le service après vente des fabricant de la clé usb m'ont déjà dit qu'il ne faisait pas de réparation.) Alors si vous avez des idées dites, plus vite se sera réparé plus vite je pourrais poster mes chapitres !

En attendant Joyeux Noël à tous !


End file.
